The system relates generally to a system using two foam rollers to offer options to persons, such as those that practice Pilates or other health directed disciplines, additional feedback to the right and left hemispheres of the body utilizing the “Duet” concept. The vast majority of Pilates exercises are easily accessed through this arrangement of equipment, resulting in muscular symmetry, balance and an increased sense of proprioception for movement through space. By way of the present invention, the foam rollers may be molded together or removably attached to each other. In addition, one or more accessory pieces may be used in conjunction with the foam rollers to not only hold and stabilize two foam rollers together as one piece of equipment, but also to allow for separation for seated exercises. Such accessories would allow for supine, prone, side lying and seated exercises to be executed with ease and stability.
In addition to accessories pieces, the present invention also contemplates the use of one or more nesting blocks or an exercise mat that has provided thereon grooves or other formations, both of which would allow for greater stability in positioning of the duet apparatus containing the foam rollers when secured together.